Saeria
Demonym: Saerian Saeria is the Gnome nation that is found in the Moorlands. The Citadel is Dezram, on the banks of the Ruvalk River. The population of Saeria is nearly entirely gnomes, but there are some Dwarves and Half-Orcs as well. The King over Saeria is King Wodlan. The Wodlan family has ruled since the establishment of Saeria in the 4th Century. Saeria has had little conflict with the surrounding civilizations. Gnomes maintain general neutrality in most situations even among themselves., adhering to the common Saerian saying, "It's not my hunt" which is to say I have no stake in the argument. The monsoons of late summer to early fall are a renewal for the land, but the people see it as separation from the stars. Some say it's because they haven't reached a state of purity yet, others that they simply must adhere more closely to the readings of the stars and words of the astrologers in order to end the monsoon season. The Saerians are heavy believers in the power of astrology and masters of time. The common calendar and way of telling time were developed by them in accordance with the stars and the constellations. The Sefyllian calendar is 8 months (Named Rolen, Beregond, Ander, Genevieve, Titus, Knile, Thaddeus, and Barundar), 5 weeks per month, 9 days per week, totaling 360 days. For Saerians, the study the heavens and the movement of stars derives knowledge, inspiration for inventions, and guidance. The constellations are named after the Heroes of Sefyll and the gnomes believe in the power of them rather than that of the Gods. They believe it's the great souls that have passed through this life that help man in the mortal realms. The great astrologers of the Kingdom are revered for their wisdom and the direction that they receive from studying and pondering the stars. The main constellations studied are based on the Heroes and their symbols: * Thaddeus the Diplomat - late fall to mid winter - symbolic for neutrality, vengeance, government, leadership * Titus the Sorcerer - early fall to mid winter - symbolic for fire, rebirth, soil * Genevieve the Enchantress - summer - symbolic for water, life, aid * Ander the Thief - late spring to mid summer - symbolic for luck, trickery, deception, agility * Barundar the Smith - winter - symbolic for labor, purification, change * Knile the Peacekeeper - fall - symbolic for defense, justice, love * Beregond the Warrior - spring - symbolic for attack, decisiveness, athletics * Rolen the Hunter - late winter to early spring - symbolic for diligence, knowledge, nature Commencement (The New Year): The celebration of the new year, or Commencement is slowly gaining in popularity as the stars and the heavens are seeking more to be understood. Saeria, a nation devoted to the study of the stars, holds the largest celebration in Sefyll. Others, especially sea-farers such as many in Norrhal, the Tacuarembo, and the Sivarians, also celebrate the new year, usually with feasts. In Saeria, the stories of the Heroes are acted out in great and elaborate productions by the best of thespians. All the townsfolk dress in the color green, the symbolic of renewal.